


Holy fuck, he naked?

by Rose_de_Noire



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rickyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/pseuds/Rose_de_Noire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Found this prompt on tumblr:<br/>"I was taking a shower in the hall bathroom and someone stole my towel so now I have to make a break for it down the hall to my room as naked as the day I was born and I didn’t see you when I rounded the corner until I slammed right into you" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy fuck, he naked?

**Author's Note:**

> Rose's small talk:  
> It's obviously AU, it's crack and it plays at the prison for reasons.  
> Have fun.  
> Also I do apologize for any typos, I'll go over it once again in the morning. ^.^

 

There where a few desperate water droplets still clinging to Rick's brows and trailing down his back. He'd made sure to shake off as much of the water as he could, stroking it off his long legs and lean arms with his hands.  
His blue eyes darted around, checking if the coast was clear.  
This time, if he got his hands on Carl and Beth they would get what they deserved, there were pranks and then there was stealing-his-towel-and-letting-him-run-naked-through-a-prison-full-of-people. Rick only hoped his son had snatched the towel and not Beth. Hershel would probably kill him – or Carl. If Rick wasn't faster, that was.  
He made it up to the common room unseen and heaved a relieved sigh which turned irritated as he came aware he would've to make a dash for the last part up to his cell. Buck naked. Shit.

At least there was no one to be seen or heard. Rick would've to risk it.  
He shot one last cursory glance around, then dashed off, made it up the stairs in leaps, taking two steps at the time and darted around the landing and – smacked into a wall. Well, it felt like he'd ran head first into a wall, but walls usually didn't grunt when something collided with them.  
Rick knew that voice and he could feel the blush in his cheeks rising, thank God he had grown a beard.  
  
“Rick?” Daryl sounded breathless and even gruffer than usually.  
  
It did _things_ to Rick. And fuck, he hadn't one scrap of clothing on to hide those things.  
  
“Why 'r ya naked?” There was a short pause in which the hunter sucked in a breath. “An' wet?”  
  
Fuck, couldn't Daryl just let him pass? “Carl stole my clothes,” Rick looked everywhere but at Daryl's face. “And my fucking towel! Now would you let me through?” He stared down at the man's boots, his legs, and his eyes traveled upwards before he regained control of them and stared pointedly back down.  
  
Daryl pointed over his own shoulder, “Not gonna happen, Beth's in there with Li'l A!”  
  
Rick cursed under his breath and he could _feel_ Daryl stare at him.  
Their heads swiveled up and towards his cell as one as the landing vibrated from steps coming towards them.  
Rick felt Daryl's hands come up to his shoulders and then he was pushed backward into the next best cell, right up against the wall and he let out a little surprised squeak. Of course he would deny the squeak to the end of his days.  
The hunter's voice in his ear traveled down his back like liquid heat.  
“Shh, Rick!”  
  
Rick blinked, now he couldn't look somewhere else than right into Daryl's eyes, as they were nose to nose. He froze on the spot as he saw the look in them. This wouldn't end well. He was about to do something really stupid and it would cost him his best friend. He Squeezed his eyes shut in horror.  
Coming to think of it, his treacherous body was already well about too...  
  
“Rick?” Daryl's voice was barely above a whisper and even darker than before.  
  
Rick slowly opened his eyes, blinked again, strangely shy and offered a wavering, crooked smile only to have his mouth falling open into a breathless hiss as there suddenly were calloused fingers on his cock and the gruff voice was sliding down his spine again.  
“Relax...” and there was a wet tongue tracing the shell of his ear, Rick's knees buckled and he had to hold onto Daryl's vest.  
  
The hand on his cock moved, squeezed and there was a strong thigh between his legs, nudging them further apart. Rick let out a soft moan, clutching harder to Daryl.  
  
“Drivin' me nuts since...” Daryl fell silent and Rick opened his eyes staring at the man, pupils blown wide and Daryl continued on, husky and straight into Ricks ear. “Since 'fore the CDC.” And he gave a tug on Ricks cock.  
  
Rick answered by throwing his head back against the wall, a desperate moan wrenching free from his throat and by coming all over the hunters fingers. “Oh my fucking God!”  
  
“Daryl's 'nough.”  
  
There was chuckle in the hunters voice and Rick slapped his shoulder weakly, “Gonna kiss me now?”  
And Daryl did, hot and long, until they both were breathless.  
  
  
Rose's small talk:

And that's it.  


  


 

 

  



End file.
